


很多个瞬间

by RigelD



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigelD/pseuds/RigelD
Summary: 最开始他们刚刚认识不久——几个月、小半年吧，和未来的余生相比确实不久。
Relationships: Maya Hakvoort/Máté Kamarás
Kudos: 2





	很多个瞬间

最开始他们刚刚认识不久——几个月、小半年吧，和未来的余生相比确实不久。

那首歌叫做“若我想跳舞”，在他从前看过和演过的版本里都没有，是两年前刚加上的。按照导演的说法，是死神和皇后互相试探和对峙的过程，死神对皇后极力诱惑，中间一度取得了控制权。

“所以，Máté，动作可以大胆一点。”

他点头说知道了，心想自己本来就很大胆。

排练时他最多只做到把Maya松松搂住，有时Maya把后脑靠上他的肩膀，他们一对上视线Maya先弯弯眼睛，不怎么明显地笑了下，然后他也跟着露出一点点笑，不至于让这首歌被打断，甚至下一秒他们又能调整好表情，使这歌看起来至少不那么柔情蜜意。

而在舞台上一切都不一样，他们并非重复平日的排练或者昨天的演出，而是……无数可控的不可控的意料之外并行的结果。

Máté第一次在演出时抓着Maya的手放到她的胸部并一路往下摸时，并没有太多想法，他总是跟着感觉走，今天他的第六感忽然告诉他应该这么做了而已。他同样不知道Maya是怎么想，这会儿他还需要尽职扮演一个为所欲为的死神，并在Maya甩裙摆离场后继续和小鲁道夫唱一首歌。

然后他下场，Maya换了深色的裙子上场，这之后他们才会有一段共同的休息时间。他捎了瓶水去Maya的更衣室，Maya透过镜子看到他已经戴上过会儿要假扮医生的高筒帽子，有点被逗乐，轻快地道了谢。

“刚刚你棒极了。”Máté说，摆正了表情让自己看起来更真诚些，“我知道我已经说过这句话几十次了但是……”

“你也是。”Maya转过身看向他，眨眨眼，“我也说过这句话几十次了吗？”

Máté把胳膊支在Maya的椅背上笑，两颗门牙明晃晃露在外面。他们的脸凑得很近，有种不自知的亲昵。“绝对有了，”Máté说，“如果不是更多次的话。”

他们很快就该准备下一次上台，Máté让出半步示意她先走。他在幕布后面看着Maya走进黑暗的舞台，忽然后知后觉，感到脸上有点发热。他不知道是怎么回事，他以前从不这样的。

他们之间有亲吻，有习以为常的肢体接触和超过普通朋友的亲昵，Maya知道他有多喜欢她。他真的不知道这回是为什么，不过也不重要。

他们之间有过那么几次舌吻，其中有一次还是为了一个赌——事后他拿着从Serkan那儿赢来的五十欧请Maya吃了小点心作为补偿。总之他们在演出时每天都要亲嘴，但真正伸了舌头的情况屈指可数，Máté甚至花一个小时认真地考虑过这个，他觉得不是那么有必要。

在维也纳驻演的最后一场那天他又考虑了一下。一两秒钟，不会更多。那个念头是像闪电一样蹦出来的，当时他看着Maya脱下黑衣如同撕裂束缚，一瞬间明明白白地意识到，要结束了。伊丽莎白的故事在他们手中结束了几百次，终于到这一天，轮到他们和这个故事、这个舞台道别。

他想他是不是得做些什么，比如说一个真正热切的、完整的吻。可即使什么都不做这一刻也已经足够特殊，于是他很快否定了自己的想法。他拥住Maya的时候，鼻子忽然发酸。

他记得那天的最后一吻维持了很长时间，因为掌声持续了很长时间。他们的嘴唇简单地交错紧贴，呼吸都融合在一起，台下的掌声像是海浪把他们浸没。他禁不住地想，你也和我一样动情一样不舍吗，也和我一样有落泪的冲动吗？

他知道答案是肯定。他仍然必须放手。

落幕时他试图认真看过台下每个向他们欢呼挥手的观众……好吧，他还是看不太清。之后他把目光转向Maya，看着他的搭档眼睛里闪泪光，看她如何怀着最大的感激和不舍望向台下，仿佛所有的光点所有的火都聚集在她周身燃烧——美得难以言喻。

Máté知道，这一刻他们都是幸福的。他把泪水留给此刻。

后来他们认识了很多年，在无数演唱会上唱了无数首歌，在舞台上留下无数亲密相拥和不自禁的笑容。他对Maya唱过“我只属于你”，肆意却真挚热切，他看得出Maya有点感动又有点无奈，这一刻应当值得一个吻。

多年的默契让Maya看出他的意图。她摇头示意不行，这次不要。好吧，Máté想，不管怎样，听你的，不过你真的永远能猜到我接下来要做什么吗？

“这算是惊喜还是惊吓？”

“我早该料到你的。”Maya下了台脸颊还有点发红，她拍了拍他的胳膊，对视着忍不住发笑，“实话说，也没有太吓到——但你下次至少该提前预告一下，嗯？”

“下次你就知道我会做什么了，是不是。”Máté摊摊手，快活地咧开嘴。

后来他又这么唱了一次，还拉着Maya的手按在心口，让她感受自己一时间雀跃的心跳。这像什么呢，撒娇讨好还是宣誓占有，还是一次次咬着重音向所有人诉说，你是我最最特别的人？

他知道Maya听得懂。他确信Maya知道他如何爱她。

他们在无数次演唱结束后有过亲吻，Maya并不介意多给他一些吻，而他偶尔会退缩。在灯光暗下、他们无限接近彼此的那几秒钟，他闭眼如同沉溺梦中，下一秒却惊醒一般睁开眼，带着几分柔和的歉意退开。

然后他们碰了碰鼻尖。然后他亲吻Maya的手背。他同样说不出临场生出的退意从何而来，或许是他不可能永远停留在那将得到却还未得到的瞬间甜蜜里。

他们好几次一起去往语言不通的异国他乡。Maya曾在他演出结束的后台抱住他无言落泪，他想说我真高兴你能来呀，我们都好久没见面了，或者一切都很好呀……或者我爱你。可他什么都不该说，仰起头用力眨眨眼睛，感觉Maya靠着他的肩膀缓缓平复呼吸，轻声说着为他感到骄傲。

后来他们永远关注彼此，记挂彼此，永远成为彼此特殊的人。他们之间仍有很多告白不曾言明，可他们心意相通，这些也就都不太重要。


End file.
